Secrets Outtakes
by vamp.ladybug
Summary: Outtakes from Secrets different POV's for the most part.


**AN: Ok I only got 6 reviews after the last chapter but I put it up anyway so some stuff makes more sense.**

**Meyer owns the characters…**

**On with the tale…**

Out take for CH 12

BPOV:

When we got up to the porch Alice basically dragged us into the house whirl winding introductions. The five vampires were all vegetarians so that eased my nerves a bit but I still wanted to know what I was dealing with.

Kate was the smallest at around 5'1" corn silk colored hair and was able to shock people…? She was like Alice in personality so there would be no foreseeable trouble with her.

Irina was 5'6" raven black hair and quite, a quality I was fond of. She was also a shape shifter that was neat.

Carmen had deep coffee brown hair 5'5" in height and very much the mother of the group though she was the youngest. I saw no abilities maybe her talent in art?

Ebenezer had toffee brown hair and stood at 5'7" he scared me a bit since he could see abilities but didn't seem to be a threat just curious.

Tanya was the eldest at around a thousand years or so strawberry blond hair and was basically a 5'8" seductress well… that was a new one oh well.

Edward came down the stairs and at the sight of him Tanya latched on to Jasper causing him to visibly flinch not that she noticed.

"Edward why didn't you tell us you had made new friends?" Tanya asked _OK now I didn't like the Tanya one that much anymore. I wasn't going to let her hurt Jasper by using him to get Edward…? Wow I feel sorry for him_.

Alice must have been on the same brain wave of helping Jasper nodding towards the couch. We both stood with just enough room for Jasper to put us in between them, which he just about jumped to be at a safe distance from Tanya pulling us between her and him.

"Bella come on let go get our hair done so we can all go out later!" Alice didn't even give a chance for me to respond before she dragged me up the stairs.

"Just go with it the rest of the girls will follow us, please for Jasper?" Alice whispered and sure enough all but Rosalie and Esme went up with us. Tanya was the last, trying to flirt with Jasper I think…

"Well Alice will defiantly need some help so see you all in a bit," Tanya should really know better than to insult someone else's friend or mate. I really didn't care about the jibe at my looks but she also insulted Alice's ability in fashion. Tanya had only been near me a few minutes and she was already wearing on my nerves.

"Oh can I curl your hair?" Kate was a sweet heart so I just nodded giving up on fighting for the moment because if I did I might snap too much. Kate was setting up the curling iorn staring off into space no doubt deciding how she was going to style my hair.

"So Bella… how long have you and Jasper been together?" Tanya asked as she walked around me using the façade of deciding what I should do for make up to try and pick me apart.

"A very long time," I left it vague I didn't really like her or trust her but she wasn't my friend and I wasn't in my home so I needed to keep polite.

"Really I would have thought he would have gotten bored by now," she didn't say it loud but we all heard her both her sisters gasping and Alice growled. I just stood slowly as I glared at her. Though I was shorter than her I can be very scary or so I have been told hence the flash of fear on her face before smugness.

"Do your self a favor and pay attention Ms. Denali because I don't repeat myself to people with no manners. You won't ever insult Jasper again by grouping him with those such as your self who are shallow and can't seem to catch hints of when they aren't wanted. Jasper is gentleman who is way too good for you so don't even try it and if you make him uncomfortable like earlier I will retaliate unladylike behavior or not. Count yourself lucky that I am walking away." At that I ran out of the house tapping Jasper's car twice as I passed it heading back to the house so he would know I am OK just annoyed.

I had gotten up to the side of my house when I heard them I stopped running thinking they would be less likely to try and attack, you no the whole don't run from a dog sort of thing yeah that worked well. I was suddenly slammed through the front porch who ever it was had a hold of my jacket so I ripped out of it as I got my bearings there were three of them a red headed girl, a darker skinned man and the one who tackled me… _crap I have seen him before and needed to get him away from where the others could come across_.

"I don't hunt in this area leave me alone!" I shouted hoping to stall for time.

"Oh you do talk maybe you will be more fun than the last one" the demon smirked. He was the one who was after Alice before a tracker who played with others lives out of boredom. James…

"What do you want?" _as if I didn't know already_.

"Just some fun, your sent is very light more of a chalenge to follow and now that I have caught up I should get a prize right?" He chuckled darkly. I snarled at him and the red head leaped at me causing damage to the driveway I'm sure. I threw her of me and ran farther onto the woods thankful Alice wouldn't see any of this she would freak out. I got a good ways in before he tackled me again and I would have thrown him again but I heard a familiar growl and cursed in my head of course Jasper would come looking for me.

"How dare you?" I tried to think calmly to help Jasper but I am sure he noticed who it was who had me 'pined' and was ignoring me.

"Let her go now!" Jasper was yelling and he was crouched in a clearing Edward arriving shortly after that.

The other two were standing to keep Jasper from rushing James. He looked down at me smirking and then he was gone I didn't look to see why but helped Alice get the girl under control I looked around Jasper had pined the other male while Edward had the demon pined missing his arms at that I had to smirk and hoped he would just leave after this but it wasn't likely.

"What the hell? This is so not fair I missed out on all the fun." Emmett whined as he arrived and received a smack from Rosalie for the comment and glared at me. The rest of the family looked a bit shocked.

"Fun? Fun Emmett! Being attacked in your own home is not fun." I closed my eyes shaking my head._ It was rendezvous like this that had caused us to leave home and now it was following us_.

"Edward what possessed you to rip his arms off?" Alice asked and her head was turned funny so she could see him. He shrugged and looked a little confused too.

"Alice do you think you can keep her down?" I barely finished my question before Emmett was next to me ready to help as Alice nodded. I got up and walked over picking up the arms and walking over to Edward and James.

"Sir would you promise to be civil so I can reattach your arms?" I was knelling close to his head. I knew it wasn't likely for this to end well but I still hoped the red head would be very upset if I just killed him. He nodded and Edward let him sit up looking wary no doubt not trusting him.

"Well you sure are a fiery thing would you like to join us, we are heading south again…" He smirked at me as he was getting movement back in his arms, when he saw Alice he stopped. Jasper growled from where he was and I crouched in defense of her_. _Suddenly Edward leaped at him taking his head off his shoulders.

"NO! You killed him!" the red head was fighting more than before.

"If you would calm down you could save him, swear on you life that you will listen to me and I will promise both of you will be leaving here in one piece." I glared at her for a moment taking his head from Edward. I didn't like this but it wasn't fair to her to loose her mate, _Yeah I know life isn't fair but I still like to make it that way as much as possible._

"Bella are you nuts?" came from Kate.

"Jasper would have told me before now if I was. Jasper I'm going to pull an El Paso get everyone back to the house." He nodded his head dragging the other male with him. He knew I didn't do this often and knew what would happen if something went wrong and most likely felt the love coming from the red head for the monster so he shouldn't give me too much touble about this later.

"Come on lets go back to the house" Jasper had them all feeling calm as they followed him through his back door. The red head standing at the other of the clearing was shifting her feet and glaring at me, I took a deep breath before starting.

"Ma'am I need you to pin the rest of him down and do exactly what I say." She walked over and pined him down as I told her.I was absolutely emotionless I just needed to get this over with.

"Ok I need you to spit a mouth full of venom on his neck it will reattach the nerves and give you a second chance but if I see either of you again or a threat to anyone close to me I will not think twice about burning both of you." She kept glaring at me but never the less she did as I said to reattach his head.

"Leave me and mine alone and I wish you the best of luck and to keep this a secret." After she nodded I turned and ran someone was following close behind.

"What was that?" Edward asked as we neared the house. I snapped my head in his direction._ Dang it one more person to have to explain this to it would wait till later though_.

"That was something you must never speak of again if you value your independence. Parts of that weren't explained and I don't speak of it near selfish shallow people maybe I will be able to tell you some day." He stayed silent after I said that. He shrugged out of his coat and put it on my shoulders as we got to the living room startling me a bit.

"Oh thank you but I was just going to change" I tried to hand it back to him as I said this even though I really didn't like how much of my shirt was torn up.

"Don't worry about it you can keep it" he shrugged as he said this. I shook my head and went to get changed. Looking down my shirt was just about in shreds thanks to the porch and trees my jeans weren't too bad so I left them and put on a gray shirt and walked back out. I ignored the odd looks Edward was getting and sat down in front of the other vampire his red eyes held a good amount of fear and I didn't want him getting too upset.

"Sir what is your name? Don't worry I won't let you get hurt unless you try to hurt us first." That seemed to relax him a little bit but others in the room didn't like what I said too much.

**AN: So there is the first outtake but I won't promise more *shrug***

**-Ladybug  
**


End file.
